horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flex Entertainment
Old Man Dad Records was a record label founded by Lil Flexer in 2018. On January 5, 2018 the label merged with fellow infamous label Asseating Records to form a new record label called Flex Entertainment. Why they suck # All their artists are notoriously bad for many reasons (ex. Submarine Man, Lama Doodle) # Old Man Dad Records was founded by the man who made Ice On My Wrist. ## This label is responsible for the atrocity known as SESE which is easily 6ix9ine's worst song. ## All the artists from seem to use Plotagon, a free animation software for their music videos. ## According to their YouTube they claim to be award winning. However there is no evidence that this label has won anything. ## Their website is absolute garbage. The bios on the site are very terrible. Also they claimed to have signed Dame Tu Cosita to their label on their website. They also lie about their artists' age # Many of their artists such as Submarine Man and Lil Meerkat use way too much autotune. What's worse is that the autotune is not even in key in many cases. # The lyrics from this label are garbage, usually about flexing money, subscribers or talking about fetishes for feet and sonic bodypillows. # The flows from artists on this label are terrible. Many times the flows are not even on beat. # The stage names on this label are terrible. # Their artists often cover or blatantly steal other people's songs or beats and ruin them (ex. Bohemian Rhapsody, I Love It, Look At Me!) Record Label Discography Studio Albums * Lil Flexer - Ice! (2018) * Lama Doodle - You Are Out (2018) * Submarine Man - NoStockingz (2018) * Lil Flexer - Flexer For Life (2018) * Lil Meerkat - ''Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1'''' (2018) * Old Man Dad Records - ''The Great Will Rise ''(TBA) * Dame Tu Cosita - Unamed Studio Album (TBA) * BarefootStoriesNet - ''Traditional Barefoot Tunes, Vol. 1 - Greatest Hits Album (TBA) * THE HOMIE. - Homie City (TBA) * Lil Bodypillow - The Virgin Chronicles, Vol. 1 (TBA) * Collective Project (TBA) Mixtapes *Submarine Man - Lama Poof (2018) *Foot Fetish Forever - Charles (2018) *Lil Mosquito Disease - Infection (TBA) *Yung Schmoobin - Yung Boy Flexin (TBA) EPs *Submarine Man - The Bad Boy (2018) *Lil Feety - Queen Of The Feet (TBA) Artists who are signed or collaborated with Flex Entertainment # Submarine Man # Lil Flexer # Footye North # Lama Doodle # Sakooni! # A.J. # Big Baller B # Yung Lambo # THE HOMIE. # Lil Meerkat # Lil Kii # Lil Shizz # Lil Mosquito Disease # Lil Bodypillow # Lil Fedora # Lil Jergens # Lil Karat Stixx # Lil Nigga Toilet # Lil PeeStain # Lil Fayz # venezuelan-child # Yung Schmoobin # Yung Fizz # Tom Sawyer # Papa Thicc # Foot Fetish Forever # Lodat Blue # Barefoot Youth # Barefoot Man # Footi Frank # BarefootStoriesNet # Submarine Boy # Tha Foot Guy # 6ix9ine # Rich White Man # Lanze # JackG # DJ Foot # Flying Boi # Lil Feety # Mothasmeetin' Footfolk # Lil Jon's Son Not Clickbait # Megafoot # Yung Feet # Indominus Foot # Dame Tu Cosita # Lil Belton Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Record Labels Category:Plotagon Artists